ben_10_omniverse_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Secrets of the Watch
This is the second episode of Daniel 10: Alien Army Summary Daniel is trying to understand more about his watch he runs into Yobite a crazy robotic villain who's after him. Plot It starts off in Daniel's room at 2:00 in the morning, Daniel's out on his bed with his 3DS in his hand on and an IPad on his chest. Then a shadow crawls upon the ceiling, Daniel abruptly and looks immediately on the ceiling he sees a primate like alien lunges at him with his two long tails then Daniel shushes him. Daniel, whispering: Shhh my parents are asleep if we're going to fight we have to do this outside! (He gesters his thumb to the window.) Now their outside it is completely quiet. Daniel: Okay now lets do this! (He activates the watch and slaps down a purple hologram getting enveloping in purple light. He grows wings for arms and on his sides. His shoes rip as talons appear he gains a beak with feathers and a harness.) Okay nice! (Daniel is a blue bird with a black beak with blue feathers, he has a green harness with an extra pair of wings on his sides. He also has talons and big blue wings and the symbol is on his harness. He dodges the monkey faster than the speed of light.) Whoa I'm faster than the speed of light! (The monkey launches the two tails at Daniel wrapping around him but Daniel fires feather projectiles striking its tails.) Monkey: Owchie! (He pulls out two banannas and fires them causing banannas to fly at Daniel but he dodges easily and spins around the monkey in a circle creating a tornado knocking the monkey out.) Daniel: You never met Whirlwind! (He reverts. Then tip toes back inside.) Daniel jumps on his bed pretending to be asleep as his parents look inside. Daniel's Mom, whispering: See he's asleep. Daniel's Dad, whispering: Thought I heard something. (They both leave.) Daniel opens one eye and smiles. End Scene Daniel is bicycling in a park when an explosion hits swallowing Daniel up. Daniel is on his knees while his bicycle is broken. Daniel: Aww man! (A giant robot jumps down and swings its arm knocking Daniel into a tree.) Oww! Come on! (Dials up a new alien which resembles a lobster and slaps the watch down. he becomes red with lobster claws one is larger than the other his legs multiply into lobster legs he gains whisker like feelers and a shrimp tail. When he's done transforming he becomes a red lobster alien with a large claw that's bigger than the other. He has lobster legs with a shrimp tail and finally black whiskers and green eyes with the watch on his forehead.) Let's get crabby with it! Daniel crawls foward but the robot fires a laser and Daniel flinches but because of the sturdy shell it bounces off and reflects at the robot. Daniel: Durable shell! Epic! (He then fires a stream of water from the larger claw at the robot causing it to rust across its body.) The robot is about to step on him but he rolls to the side and fires a bubble stream that the robot pops with laser vision which strikes Daniel. Daniel: Hydrobster isn't going down without a fight! (He jumps onto one of the robots arms and uses his giant claw to pinch down on it slicing it in half. Hydrobster jumps down and reverts.) Dang that could've been a problem! Luckily I made it out in one piece! (He picks up his broken bike and runs off to the bike shop.) When Daniel is gone the robot sparks and starts to regenerate. End Scene Daniel is sipping a slushie by the sidewalk. Daniel: Hmm blue raspberry is the best! (He looks near the shop where his broken bike is now fixed up.) Thank gosh that my bike was fixed! That bike mechanic is a genius! (As he rides off he sees an explosion and people are screaming. He turns his head seeing the same robot as before.) Aww man I thought I converted you to scrap metal?! (He dials up a new alien and slaps the hologram down. His arms become snakes and Daniel's body becomes thinner and snake like. His tongue also becomes fork like and his legs disappear. When Daniel's done transforming he's an orange cobra-snake like alien with black stripes and two other snake like heads as arms with a black fork like tongue and green eyes he also has a cobra hood. The watch is on his neck.) Let'sssss go! He curls into a ball and bounces at the robot but the robot counter attacks with his arm knocking him to the ground. Daniel uncurls. Daniel: Thissssssssss isssssn't good! (He stretches his body around the robot crushing its body causing it to short circuit. He then jumps off it and spits acid electrocuting its body finally he becomes a dome around the robot as it fires missiles causing them to bounce at the robot. The robot throws Daniel off into a car.) I know the name for thisssss alien! Shape-Snaker! Shape Snaker then bashes the car hitting the robot. It then fires laser eyes burning Shape-Snaker's body. Shape-Snaker: Owwww burnsssss burnssss!! (He sees a fire hydrant and fires acid burning through the hydrant causing water to explode out of the hydrant hitting Shape-Snaker.) Better. Need a stronger alien! (He reverts, Daniel then looks through the watch then stops on a hologram.) Okay watch I need Magnetricity! (He slaps it down transforming into Hot Dog.) Aww man! (He spits a fireball at the floor and dashes towards the robot and begins going around it in a circle causing a ring of fire to appear after all that friction. Eventually the robot is enveloped in the fire and as soon as the fire dies down the robot is standing with several burn marks. Hot Dog is blasted into a building.) Man 1: Ahhh what is that thing!? Hot Dog: Grrr MY NAME IS HOT DOG! (He uses fire to propel himself to the robots head.) ime to finish this robot once in for all! (He spews out a devastating fire blast that destroys the head causing the body to fall to the ground. Hot Dog emerges from the debris shaking off oil then reverts and sneaks out of sight.) At Daniel's house Daniel is looking at the watch. Daniel: Whatever this device is, people will be after it so I have to be careful. Meanwhile on Yobite's ship, Yobite is looking at a computer. Yobite: Curse you Daniel Deoxyribo!!!!!!!!!!!!! It is your turn hunter! A figure upside down is nodding his head. Credits Characters Daniel Deoxyribo Daniel's parents (cameo) Civillians Villains Terrabot (First Appearance) Yobite Mon Key (First Appearance) Phil (cameo) Figure (cameo, First Appearance) Aliens Whirlwing (First Appearance) Hydrobster (First Appearance) Shape Snaker (First Appearance) Hot Dog Trivia *Yobite is sending aliens to retrieve the watch *Daniel is discovering more about the watch